


Immaculate

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Daniel's standing at your bedroom door, waiting for permission to enter, looking immaculate in his suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Daniel knocks awkwardly on the door even though you can already see him. He straightens his glasses and waits for you to beckon him.

You feel your breath catch just at the sight of him, your heart racing as you drag your eyes over him. He looks amazing in that suit, perfectly draped over the curve of his rear.

Just a wave of the hand has him striding into the room and joining you on the bed, lying out like he's at a photoshoot, still dressed in an immaculate suit, looking like a secret agent from an eighties spy film.

You carefully take Daniel's glasses and set them aside, under the pretence of not bending the frame, as he lies out. His warm brown eyes sparkle under the waning light of the setting sun and you reach out a hand to stroke his cheek, enjoying the stark contrast between his soft skin and the rough stubble.

His smile is genuine and you lean in for a kiss, allowing your legs to intertwine and when your lips finally meet he lets out a soft gasp.

When you break the kiss, smiling and breathless, Daniel lies back on the bed, his shirt hanging open to reveal his hairy chest, and the perfect trail of fur down from his belly button.

He bites on his lip, resting his hand above his head as he smiles at you. You can't imagine a more beautiful sight.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
